


Crazies

by impalaiswheretheheartis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Multi, Top Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, crazies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaiswheretheheartis/pseuds/impalaiswheretheheartis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak or just Novak was a nice guy. He said sir and ma'am and he even pulled out chairs for ladies. But that was 5 months ago. Before this batshit crazy crap started happening. Now...now he was lucky if he met someone he didn't have to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS PLEASE
> 
> HELLO!  
> WELCOME TO CRAZYVILLE POPULATION 3 (with the exception of a few more)  
> This story is basically a take at a BAMF Cas and a young (wanna be) BAMF Dean. And a sweet "i like books" Sam.
> 
> Soon you'll get the humor and stuff it isn't really straight forward.
> 
> Dean's character will look like a sort of 1998 Jensen .  
> Sam's will look like a Cheaper by the Dozen Jared.  
> As for Cas: Pre-Apocalypse he's like Liberty Heights Misha you know all fancy and clean cut. But During he's like sort of "Lazarus Rising" Castiel.

_"20 people killed in one man attack"_

 

_"Women catches man eating virus"_

 

 

_"Stay inside at all times"_

 

 

_"The man eating virus now seems to be airborne"_

 

_"Bloodshot eyes-dry skin-hair loss- coughing up blood are all signs that you are infected"_

 

_"God warned us, he warned us of our sins and now we must live in a hell on earth"_

 

_"Hello Arkansas this is Mary Skyes regretfully informing you that this will be our last broadcast. We are now going into our emergency screen. It has been a pleasure. Again this is Mary Sykes signing off. Please, stay safe"_

 

 

He doesn't remember the first time he'd seen a report about the virus. But he remembers the last.

  He was sitting in the living room with his family. Electricity was close to being shut off. Nobody in town had been to work in a month. Governments orders. Mary Sykes was narrating an obscene scene. A pilot was overpowered by his co-pilot who had the virus. Half of his neck was eaten before the plane crashed. 205 killed. Skyes was droning on and on about how we should try to keep clean and stay inside. Then momma began coughing. Dad noticed the blood.

Anna was crying and Lucifer calmly escorted us to the basement.

We all waited for dad.

 

  We knew what he had to do. We had just finished crying about Michael the day before. **BANG!** Anna cried harder. Lucifer shushed her. But dad never came back. After 2 weeks it was just me and Anna. Lucifer left to go look for father a week back. I woke up to Anna crying and holding a pistol in her mouth. I tried to stop her. I tried to talk her out of it but when her bloodshot eyes landed on me.... I was silenced. She took her own life because she knew that I wouldn't be able to.

   Castiel waited. He didn't know for how long but he waited. Finally he got tired of staring at Anna's dead body. He was so numb. There was a few travel bags here. A few canned goods and some clothes. That was settled. He packed clothes and enough food to feed multiple families and even a few lighters. That was just in his overly stuffed book bag. The second bag held guns. His father always loved guns and well it worked out in the long run. Mental check list time.

Food? _Check_

Water? _Check_

Clothes? _Check_

Bandages? _Check_

Asthma pump? _Check_

Enough guns to put America to shame? _Check_

Shitload of ammo? _Check_

And he was off. Somehow a _"shitload of ammo_ " turned into " _Shit! I need to scavenger for more ammo_ ". He ran out of ammo before he ran out of clean clothes. He was so careless early out. Now he knows how to aim and deal with 2 week old funk. Castiel had it all set out before him. There's a rumor, somehow, that in Alaska there's no infection. How in the hell did he hear this? Nobody knows. He looked ahead of him and saw nothing but a long stretch of empty road before him. He chewed on a granola bar and kicked a rock along. He named the rock _luckysonovabitch_ because he or she (he didn't care) didn't have to eat or drink or be in fear. All he or she... it had to do was lie there and be a rock. Luckysonovabitch. A distant rumble could be heard. He looked around. Nothing. He continued but then the sound came back. Then it came into view. A car. A big black car. Blasting some rock song. Ha! Rock. Where was luckysonovabitch anyway? The car slowed until in was next to him. Before he could even react his eyes were covered and his hands were tied. So fucking smart of you Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED IT!  
> So thanks for you guys who read this n such. I wish i had more Kudos but whatever its not like i care *slides you a dollar* i don't care at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYYYY here you goooo lovelies :D

   He half expected to be killed. But no they tied him to a chair. Oh yeah, fun fact! He was in a bunker. Looked clean. He heard whispering from outside of the door.  
 _"What should we do with him?"_  
 _"I don't know, he passed all of the tests. He's not infected"_  
 _"That doesn't mean he isn't a carrier Sammy! Remember Bobby?"_  
A stiff silence passed.   
 _"We captured him and tied him up, now what we just let him go? He knows our location Sam"_  
 _"I don't know, why did you convince me to do this?"_  
 _"You know why!"_  
 _"Dean... he's probably never seen dad. We should just let the poor guy go"_  
 _"Not until we question him"_  
  During their riveting exchange Castiel retrieved his trusty knife and cut himself free. These boys tied their knots like a prepubescent boy scout. He sat there causally. Legs extended. Playing with his knife. That was when they entered. 

"Fuck!"  
"Put your knife down"  
  Cas glanced up and went back to focusing on his knife. "You know" glance up "boys, you shouldn't touch things that you have no business touching". He was referencing to his favorite gun. His colt. They had it on their desk. He kept it on his bag   
"Just put down the knife and we'll talk. We actually need your help"  the tall one, Cas came to a conclusion, was easier to speak to. The pretty one was still on edge.   
"Sure, we can talk. But I don't want to be killed after said talk" Sam grabbed a chair and sat.   
"Of course" he noticed Dean wasn't moving. "Dean"   
  Dean, kept his eyes on Cas.   
"Dean!" He glanced at Sam.   
"I don't trust him Sammy"  
"Just please Dean". Dean sighed and finally, finally, loosened up. He grabbed a chair and sat.   
"We are looking for someone... our dad-"  
"How old are you two?"   
  The tall one cleared his throat. And glanced at Dean.   
"Uh I'm 17 and Dean's 20"  
"You boys are babies... where's your daddy?"  
"We were just getting around to that you dick"  
  Cas came to realize that he didn't like such pretty lips speaking such dirty words. They were meant to be used for other things. Like.... woah. _Down boy_.   
"Um... anyway our dad has been missing for a while. He went looking for more gasoline and never came back. He went the direction you came from...."   
  Castiel chuckled and put his knife away "the only guys I've encountered recently I put a bullet in their skull" he shrugged "with the exception of you two".   
"Please just look at his picture"  
  Sam showed Cas a wallet sized picture of a man who look like he drank too much. If anything this guy probably drunk himself into a ditch and died there. He actually looked like a man he encountered a month back. By the name of Winchester. Nobody got called by their actual names. Not anymore.   
"That's Winchester"  
  Finally the pretty one started showing emotion other than mild annoyance. His bright green eyes widened and he actually smiled. He fucking smiled. And what a beautiful smile. Maybe Cas'll fuck 'em before he left.   
"That's his name! Where did you see him?!"  
"Uh back in Oklahoma"  
"Let's go Sammy!"  
  Dean quickly ran out of the room. Sam followed suit. Shit. Should he tell these kids that this was a whole month back? It'll save gas. 'Sides the guy is probably in New Mexico by now. He never did tell Cas why he was headed south instead of north.   
"Wait! I saw him there a month back he's not going to still be in Oklahoma"  
  That certainly stopped them.   
"You know the roads and trails right?"  
  He hesitated. He knew what was coming next.  
"Uh yes"  
"Please, please we need you to find our dad"  
  And well... Cas could never say no to a pretty face.

  Three hours. They have been driving for three hours and they were still in the same town. Castiel never really got America. Why in the hell was everything so rural. Dean drove. Sam read ' _The Sun Also Rises_ '. Hmm good book. And here sat Castiel in the back like he was a fuckin' child. He'd drive soon. He just had to earn their trust. When he did earn their trust he was going to turn this car around and they wouldn't notice their heading north until they started seeing moose and bathing in Maple syrup. "Dean how do you feel about bull fighting"

"You reading that friggin book again Sammy. Can't be that good" Dean grumbled completely ignoring Sam's question.

"I actually feel the bull in the book is a symbol of their lives and situation. The bull is thrown into this. He bulks. He fights against it but it's his fate. Then he's used for entertainment and worshipped much like Lady Bret. But if the bull dies he's simply replaced. It's a vicious cycle, really."

  Dean simply rolled his eyes but Sam nearly exploded. Oh gosh here it comes. "You like analyzing literature! I do to and I was thinking the same thing but then Dean called it stupid but wow that's so insightful and I'm reading 'The Things They Carried' next. It'll be a first but-"

  The boy a was leaf blower and instead of wind he blew words. God why did Cas have to open his mouth. "Sam!" He cut him off. "Finish reading and we'll have a whole-ah- analytical conversation about it. Yeah?"

"Alright! Thanks" He eagerly went back to reading. The kid was cute but Cas didn't have time for kids. He had time for Dean though. But different kind of time. Has it really been that long? That a simple thought could make him stand at attention. He shook his head at himself. _You really need to get laid Castiel._ That prostitute was the last person he screwed about 2 months back. Before everyone and their mother was infected. She was hot her name wasn't of import right now though. She had blond hair, green eyes, these full lips, and an attitude that even a mother wouldn't love. Hm, guess he had a type.

"Hey what's your name?"

"So you have other tones besides anger and sass" a chuckle "amazing."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just the last few guys were a bit rough"

"Maybe it'll help if you didn't kidnap them" Dean huffed and turned back to the road. Maybe he was being a little too hard on him.

"Just call me Novak"

"Novak?"

"Yep"

"What's your real name?" Dean looked at him via rear-view mirror. Castiel's eye's turned cold and hard and he swore Dean flinched.

"Don't push it boy" He quieted down then. So the boy was an easy submissive. This was going to be so easy. "What should I call you two?"

"You already know our names" he glances in the rear-view mirror again. And Cas gave him the same  look. Fear flickered in his eyes "uh call me Winchester call him Kansas. Call the car baby."

Odd. But not unexpected. The car seemed to hold sentiment.

"Why do _I_  have to be Kansas?"

"Because _Kansas_ you are the youngest and I like Winchester better. It's the name of that gun dad let me have" Sam huffed and went back to reading. The ride to the next towns were uneventful. Stop for gas. Stop for sleep. Only 2 got to sleep though while the other kept watch. And fuck Cas' protective instinct. He'd only slept once these last four days and that was only for 20 minutes. He somehow convinced the two boys that he would keep watch and they actually trusted him. _Well that was easy_. It wasn't until they were nearing the city limits when Kansas spotted some trouble. There were about 5 crazies just wandering. Cas could take them out by himself. "Fuck. What are we going to do Novak?"

  He lazily loaded his gun. And glanced around. "Don't cuss boy. Drive baby to that house over there and for fucks sake, Don't go inside"

"We can't leave you alone!"

"I'll be fine, Kansas, just listen to me" He hopped out and tapped the hood of the car. They hesitantly drove where they were told. Show Time. Putting steal in the first two was easy. The other three were harder. One really tall on charged at him. He shot him in the neck. He would've shot him in the head but the fat one jumped on his back. He elbowed the bitch making him fall off. He shot him clean between the eyes. He turned around just in time to shoot the other. All was quiet. Wasn't there five? He was thrust to the ground by a force he came to recognize. The one dressed as a sheriff. He wiggled around till he was facing the crazy sonovabitch. Wait. His hands grasped a rock and he hit the crazy in the head till he stopped moving. And just for good measure he shot him in the head. When he made it back over to the two boys they were practically trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I broke. I wanted the sexy stuff to wait buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt they wanted it so what can i do. I can't not give Cas or Novak what he wants. Mmm'k ta ta loves.

 "Novak! You jerk you made it!" There's that smile again.

"Yeah, almost got killed though" There goes that smile.

"Are you okay? Me and Sammy or-or me and Kansas have a first aid" he began rambling on and on about injuries and solutions and crap.

"Calm down. I'm fine let's just look in here and see if we can crash for a day or two. Park baby around back. I'll take a look inside". The inside of the house had an offensive smell that clung to the walls. The dusty old curtains had stains of blood and human entrails. The floor was moving. Cas let his flashlight guide him upstairs. The transition from the bottom to the top floor was dizzying. Upstairs was fresh and human entrails free. He checked all 3 rooms and bathroom. All clear. A mini fridge was in the largest bedroom, nudged in the corner. It held water. A crap load of water. _Amazing_. He quickly fetched the two boys. After getting their bags out of the car they entered the house. Dean complained about the smell. Of course. Sam was just grateful they found shelter. Of course. But the complaining stopped when they got upstairs. "Alright boys I got that room?"

"How come you have that room?" Dean whines while Sam gives him a bitch face.

"We can share if you want" Cas smiled that smile that would make anyone blush. It ,not surprisingly, worked on Dean.

"Uh. I... my room is fine" he grabbed his bag of clothing and went inside his room. Sam grabbed his bag and went into his. Maybe they'd have running water? It's worth a shot. Cas walked into the tastefully clean bathroom and turned the knob.

"Is that running water I hear?" Dean entered the bathroom eagerly smiling.

"I'm surprised as well" Dean quickly pushed Cas out mumbling crap about _'i need this'_ and _'i touched something sticky_ '. The kid was a prissy little fuck. Somewhere between Dean's bad singing and sitting on really soft sheets Castiel got an idea. Slip in the shower behind the kid and let the kid suck him off. Simple enough. Sneaking inside the bathroom was easy. But tolerating Dean's singing was the true test.

" _I've been waitin' so loo-ong_ " How could he produce such horrible sounds. Can science prove how such a delicious person can make those God awful noises. Cas quickly but quietly slipped out of his clothing. Dean was deep into "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream and wouldn't notice if the house was tumbling down. Eyes closed.

 Rinse. Lather. Repeat. Was all Dean was thinking about at this point. This shampoo was girly but damn whatever it smelled fantastic and it made his skin feel nice. Like fingers were running down his back and around his waist. Like lips on the nape of his neck and on the side of his neck. That actually felt really nice. Wait. He jumped away from the intruder like he was fire. "What. The. _Fuck_?" Novak chuckled. Eyes darkening with lust. His eyes trailed up and down Dean's body, hunger evident. Dean could physically feel it.

"Gorgeous" his low voice seemed to make the walls vibrate. Or that was just Dean's body.

"Get out of here Novak! My little brother is in the next room over" His eyes turned from lust to anger.

"You don't tell me what to do boy" Dean lowered his head. He saw that Novak wasn't shy of his uh private area. It stood big and proud between his legs. He was large. Dean wasn't small but he wasn't _that_  big. His hands covered his front. But Novak gripped his wrist. "No! Let me see you" Dean cautiously moved his hands away. "You are absolutely stunning Winchester" Novak's large hand began running through his hair. He couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head back. He subconsciously noticed Novak humming "Sunshine of Your Love" while praising his body.

"Thank You" he mumbled. Barley understandable. The feeling of his hands abruptly stopped.

"Do you believe that?" Dean remained silent. Novak gripped his chin and kissed him square in the mouth. Dean wasn't reacting but Novak continued. He slipped his tongue in Dean mouth and pressed his cock against Dean's hardening one. His gasp only gave Novak more leeway. That's when Dean started kissing back. He moaned hotly into Novaks' mouth and pulled him closer. Novak began kissing and nipping on his jaw. He soon found a place on his neck that made Dean dig his nails in his back. He actually began panting. "I'm your first" It was more of a statement than guess. Dean nodded punching out yet another moan. But not too loud. Sam, after all, was in the next room.

 "No, no I know baby. And even back then before all of this shit you even liked your girls dominant" Novak pushed Dean gently by the shoulders to his knees. Dean looked up innocently but quickly got to work. Tentatively licking his red shining head.

 "That's it baby boy" Dean took his head in his mouth. Softly sucking him as if he didn't know what men liked.

 "Come on Dean you've had blowjobs before. You know what I would like. Remember that one girl who no matter what could get you off in a second." Dean didn't know how Novak knew about Lisa. Then again Novak knew a lot. His real name was Castiel, he saw it written on the back of a picture that fell out of his bag yesterday. It was him. But a clean cut him. With two boys and a red headed girl. Maybe they were his siblings? He shoved it back into his bag before Dean could compare features. Novak's hands tangled in his hair pushing him further down onto his cock and bringing him out of his daydream. That was when he noticed he needed air. He reeled back and gripped the base. Slowly massaging it. Dean didn't know why. He didn't want to know why. But hearing Novak's moans and quiet praises made his face heat up and warmth pool at the pit of his stomach. Oh and he got harder. Novak was getting closer. He knew by the way he roughly thrust into his mouth. Then he began choking. Real smooth Winchester. But did Novak stop? No.   
"Relax your throat baby." His gruff voice commanded. He did as he was told. His hands carded through Dean's hair.   
"That's better. You'll have" a grunt "you'll have a sore throat i-in the morning but at" quicker thrusting "at least I'll be there. And i-i'll take good care of you". He threw his head back hitting the wall with a 'thunk'. But he wasn't paying attention to that.   
"Dean" his eyes flicked up to meet blue ones "you ready?" Dean did the best he could at nodding. He relaxed his throat even more. Then the salty release began sliding down his throat along with an insanely sexy moan. And Dean, he just took it. Until his lungs wanted air and well he liked breathing. Worse mistake ever. He began sputtering and coughing. Novak stood him up and caressed his cheek. Till he finished dying.   
"You did amazing"  
  _Why was he blushing?_  
"I mean it"

  _Why does he feel like dandelions are being planted in his belly?_

  Novak pulled him in for another kiss. This one softer, less urgent.   
"I'll leave you to finish up. My room door is always open baby boy"  
  He patted his butt then left. Like he didn't just get a blowjob from a 20 year old when he was probably 45. Suddenly Dean's stomach tugged and his hands trembled. He realized he hadn't gotten off.  That's what Novak meant. He quickly gripped his cock and slowly began stroking himself.  His eyes drifted shut as his head leaned against the wall. He picture Novak taking him. On the bed in his room. He pictured how he would work him open and miraculously have lube on hand. Because he's Novak and Novak is always prepared. He sped up pace making a groan build up deep in his throat. Then the picture came back full force. Him bent almost in half as Novak, beautiful Novak, dominate Novak, glorious Novak grind in him. Hitting his prostate with every movement. That seemed to be enough to send him over the edge. He drew blood from biting his lip so he wouldn't make any noise.

 With a groan Dean grumbled under his breath "But i'm not even gay".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO "SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOVE" IS JUST TOO CUTE NOT TO BE THEIR SONG


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY-LOOO (busty asian) BEAUTIES! AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER SEGMENT OF CRAZIES! Population still 3. (Although tragically short) This chapter should be fun :)

 Dean exited the shower, a red flush reaching down his back. He looked up to Novak smirking at him. His cheeks heated up as the previous events rushed through his head. He shrugged them off and used a shaky fist to knock on Sam's door as Novak yelled out.  
"Hey Kansas! Come on we gotta come up with a game plan"  
Sam walked out the room with a bitch face aiming it at the older man "I was reading!"  
"Oh, okay" he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we gotta plan our next few days"  
Dean pulled his towel tighter around his waist feeling the water sliding down his back.  
"Could I at least get dressed first?" He blushed when Novak's eyes trailed down his body.   
"Hurry up!" Novak crossed his arms as Dean scurried off to his room.  
"Hey Novak?" Sam stepped a bit closer lowering his voice.  
"Yes Kansas"  
"Do you... do you _like_  Winchester?"   
 Novak began chuckling. He absentmindedly polished his colt. He quirked up an eyebrow and gave Sam a look that left him both afraid and confused.  
 When Dean finally exited his room they discussed possible places 'Old Man Winchester' might've gone. (Novak didn't like having two of the same name it was confusing. _Sue him why don't you_ ). Cas recalled how he was trying to reach Mexico. Something about a boy. Adam. He wanted to get to an Adam. They agreed to stay in the house until the next night and set out on sunset.   
  
  _There was loud noises and wind. The sun was hidden behind engorged clouds. Then the crazies came out. Where was Sammy? One by one at first but soon a plethora of crazy son's-a-bitches began pouring into his vision. Why was he in the ground? They all ran past him. He lifted his gaze to where they were running to. Toward Novak. He looked through. He clutched onto his automatic. His gaze fell on Dean. With a nod and snarky smile he blew his brains out._  
 Dean woke up with a scream dying in his throat. His teary eyes darted across his empty black room. He _had_  to check on Sammy. He tip-toed to Sam's door and peaked in. Sam was alright. Then the last image of his nightmare flashed through his mind. When he entered Novak's room he expects see him sleeping. He, however, seen many candles lit and a shirtless Cas with his eyes closed deep in thought. He looked relaxed. Almost as if he was...meditating? Hmm, he didn't seem like the meditating type.  
"Its not polite to spy Dean"   
 With a jump he closed the room door behind him. "I uh couldn't sleep"  
"I heard you scream." The creepy fuck finally cracked open his eyes. He smiled and gestured for Dean to sit on his bed with him. "Talk about it" he sternly he whispered as he closed his eyes again.  
"I don't" Novak cracked his eye open. Dean clean his throat. "It looked like it was going to rain soon... and" even imagining something happening to Sam made a lump form in his throat.  
"Its okay. It was just a dream Dean" he sighed out "continue". Dean found a place on the bed and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to remember it all.  
"And I couldn't f-find Sam. He was just gone and I was on the ground" he quickly wiped his tear before Novak could see. "H-he was just gone and fuck I was on the ground immovable" he didn't even think about not wiping his tears this time. "And the crazies. The fuckers just came pouring in and they weren't coming to me and I looked up and you" that was when Novak opened his eyes. "You were hurt and you gave me a smile and" he choked on his last sentence.   
"Tell me boy"  
"You shot yourself. And I just laid there. Why Cas? Why didn't they come after me? And where was Sammy and- and" he was soon pulled into warmth that was Novak's arms. He softly sobbed as the older man rubbed his back cooing away the bad thoughts.   
"Dean you want to go back to sleep?"   
He sniffed and nodded. Like a two year old and lavishly crawled under the comforters along with Novak. Dean settled in a spot right under a very bristled chin but he didn't mind one bit.   
"And Dean?" Novak ran his long fingers through Dean's blonde hair.

Dean hummed eyes drooping closed waiting for him to continue speaking.   
"Cas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but yee sort of a filler! and OH Deanie Beanie :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PARTICIPATED IN GISHWHES THIS YEAR AND OMG IM SO CREATIVE I COULDN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A NAME.
> 
> SO you guys enjoy last chapter. I wanted to make Cas (excuse me), Novak, heartless but Come one he's got blue eyes a sex hair and I just. ANyway here's some love <3 <3 THANKS I LOVE YOU GUYs!
> 
> Enjoy!

 When Sam woke up he mindlessly went to Novak's room. It was an unspoken rule to go to him if you're hungry. He didn't expect to see Dean curled in Novak's side while he sat upright reading some book. Sam offhandedly noticed the slow rise and fall of Dean's form under the comforters. Novak greeted him with a welcoming smile. "I have Pop-tarts in that bag and there's a shit ton of water in that mini fridge." He rubbed his chin as his eyes averted back to his paperback book. Sam got what he wanted and sat in a chair near the queen sized bed. Nothing but silence trailed around the room that was until Dean woke up. His breathing erratic and his hand shaking. His green eyes were now dull with trepidation. Pupils blown wide with confusion. He searched the room for any type of threat. When his eyes set on Sam he physically relaxed. The hunter turned to Novak as if he was speaking to him with his eyes.  
"He was in the group of Crazies" Dean's shaking hands gripped his hair. "God, he was one of them". Sam didn't think to question what he was saying. He just knew Dean was talking about him. They started about 3 weeks ago he began getting these recurring nightmares. He refused to tell them to Sam in detail. In result he only received short choppy sentences.

"Here, drink some water" Sam handed Cas his water and in turn he gave it to Dean. He gulped the entire bottle own in a gulp or two. His hands were still shaking and he didn't show any signs of calming down.

"Dean" Novak hesitantly rubbed his back and tried to make eye contact. Dean stared straight  ahead eyes trained on an invisible target. "Shit!" Suddenly blue eyes were on Sam which made him flinch, but who wouldn't? "Sam- fuck- Winchester! He's in shock I need you to lie those pillows down on the ground." Sam quickly did as he was told and watched as Novak took off Dean's shirt and gently laid him on his stomach on top of the pillows. Not two seconds later vomit began spewing out of his trembling mouth and onto the floor. Novak got towels and covered the mess just before Dean fainted. He rubbed the sweat off his brown and sighed. "He'll be fine when he wakes....as along as he sleeps like this for a while" he sat back on his bed. "And he'll need water."

Two weeks later and Dean still didn't remember what happened that day. Besides, he shot down Sam if he even breathed in that section of that conversation. Being around Dean was like walking on eggshells.  
They were nearing a town now that looked clean enough.  _Looked._  Novak pulled up to the edge of town. He took out his gun while leaving a eye on the empty town. 

"Okay Winchester, Kansas stay here. I'll-"

"Fuck no" Dean crossed his arms in defiance. Novak sighed and rolled his eyes. There's always drama with the pretty ones. 

"Shut up Winchester. I got this i'll just scope out the edge of town and make sure it's safe" he grabbed at the door but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back at green glassy eyes. Fuck. "Look, Dean". N _ever use use first names. That's how you get attached._ "I know that dream messed you up" he rested a hand on his thigh. _You're being too affectionate. Stop._ "I'll be fine, promise". _~~Don't make promises you can't keep~~. Don't make promises. _

"Only if I can come with you" Dean's jaw clenched. He pulled out his own gun and started loading it. 

"Listen-"

"No. You 'listen'! I am not a porcine doll I can do this. You'll get yourself k-" he choked up. But they both knew what he was getting at. Green stared back into intense blue. They both knew they'd never agree. Sam cleared his throat breaking them both out of their trance like state. 

"Look Novak take Dean with you. I'll stay here and i'll be safe. I got 50 guns in the trunk alone." he turned towards Novak. "Go"

 That's how they ended up in the middle of an empty city kicking a rock. Passing a few conveniently placed convenient stores. All of the houses looked the same and the air was too settled. Too quiet. Novak made sure to make Dean walk behind him. (After much protesting of course). 

"Do you hear that?" Dean stopped Novak from walking by grabbing his shoulder. They stood still and listened. All Novak heard was the buzzing of humming birds and wishing of wind and... someone crying. He followed the sound until they reached an ally. there sat a little girl wearing a stained white dress. Dean continued to walk but Novak grabbed his arm. He picked up a rock and tossed it near the girl. 

 That was when all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey i know it's shooortttt but bleh it's a first chapter, right? So please please leave feedback and i'll give you all hugs. You heard right! HUGS! I KNOW! EXCITING!


End file.
